A night to Remember
by CrimsonRose18
Summary: Rated: NC17.Sora and Riku are room mates in collage, Riku has a crush on Sora but doesn't know if he feels the same way about him. But for some reason he can't asks Sora if he feels the same so on his birthday he tricks Sora into doing whatever he wants.


Crimson_Rose18: This is a one-shot I randomly thought of,(back in 2006 on adultfanfiction(dot)net) it d not that good but I wanted to share it with you anyway,  
cause you never know YOU may like it.

Summery: Sora and Riku are room mates in collage; Riku has a crush on Sora but doesn t know if he feels the same way about him. But for some reason he can t asks Sora if he feels the same so on his birthday he tricks Sora into doing whatever he wants to do for that night Yoai! RikuXSora bow job is all...

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts but I m thankful for the creators, for giving me my Riku!

Title: A night to remember

_

_  
Hey Riku what do you want to do tonight? Sora asked. Kari told me that you told her that you just want to hang out with me.

Riku looked at his best friend, That s right that s ok right? Riku wasn t sure if it was ok what he was about to do.

Of coarse it s ok! Sora said, I wanted to tell you something anyway.

That s nice Hey Sora tonight Riku voice caught in his throat. Could he really do this? Of coarse he could, he s wanted to do this forever to the boy standing in front of him.

Riku what? Sora asked.

Well it s just tonight could we do anything I want to do? Rikku asked, and added No matter what it is?

Well I guess Sora said looking questionability at his best friend. What did you have in mind?

Riku smirked, You ll no soon enough, Kitten.

Sora made a face, I do not know why you call me that! He cried.

Riku laughed and started to walk to their room, Because you purr. Riku stated.

Sora blushed and fallowed Riku, Who told you that!

So it is true? Riku smiled.

No! Riku, it s not true I don t do any such thing! Sora yelled as he entered the room.

Riku came in after him and locked the door behind them but Sora didn t notice.

Sora sat on his bed across from Riku s and asked, So what are we going to do?

Riku smirk suggestive like and walked towards Sora who gulped, his heart started beating really fast and he felt his face heat up as he watched the way Riku moved.

R-riku He asked.

What Sora? Riku said, as he slides slowly down in front of his prey.

Sora just stared at him as Riku leaned forward and kissed the burnet, Sora gasped and Riku took the opportunity to slip his tongue into the brunet s mouth.

Sora let out a mew like a cat as he found himself kissing back and not pushing his best friend away.

The kiss broke and Sora laid back on the bed panting his face flushed. Riku smirked and leaded forward and kissed the brunet again, just a peck this time though. He had other plans.

He started to kiss his way down Sora s neck to his collarbone; he pulled off Sora s shirt and his own, and then continued downward.

When he got to the waist line he stuck his hands down Sora s shorts and grabbed his prize.

Sora let out a scream as he felt his lower half heat up and his self harden under Riku s touches.

Riku! He screamed.

Riku smiled and pulled Sora all the way out, then he licked the head of Sora s length, making Sora yelp!

Riku took him all the way in to his mouth and licked him up and down feeling him harden even more. Then he swallowed Sora hold, feeling Sora s hand grab his hair and push him down more to help him take more into his mouth.

Sora tried to even buck his hips but couldn t Riku had them peaned down to the bed.

Riku oh God Riku I m going to Ahhh! Sora screamed and his heat was released into Riku s warm mouth. Riku swallowed it all and licked his lips before he gave Sora s head another lick and then moved up on the bed beside Sora, kissing him.

So what do you think? Riku asked Sora.

That we could never be friends again. Sora replied without looking at Riku.

Riku sighed, Sora He whispered afraid that he just lost his best friend and the only person he ever loved.

Sora turn over on to his side and looked straight at Riku, Riku remember I said I had something to tell you?

Riku nodded.

Sora leaned forward and pressed his lips to Riku s, Now I have.

_

_

FIN.

_  
_

This was frist posted on adultfanfiction(dot)net, back in 2006. I've lost my password for that site so I've only been posting on this one. So anything of mine that's on that site is being transfered to this site, kay? 


End file.
